For the Love of Life
by Tenshi156
Summary: Inuyasha and the others set out to find more jewel shards and one night Kagome disappears. What will Inuyasha later find when he finally finds her?? PG13 for later chapters and language,I/K REVEIW!! Thanx!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters so kill me right now.~_~  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in Tokyo, and a young girl named Kagome Higurashi was still sleeping in her bed eyes closed and dreaming. Kagome was about to kiss Inuyasha in her dream but then opened her eyes suddenly to find 2 golden eyes staring right at her. "INUYASHA!? How many times do I have to tell you! Don't surprise me like that!" she shreaked at him. "SIT BOY!" she yelled Inuyasha's face then dove straight into the carpet, "OWW!" he growled "You wench! I hate it when you do that!" he said angrily "Well you shouldn't surprise me like that!" she said annoyed "Well hurry up and get dressed already!" he said impatiently "I will if you would just turn around" she said as she got out of bed "Oh, alright" he said in a disappointed voice. Inuyasha then turned his head the other way as she began to undress but slightly turned his head to look at her and smiled. After Kagome was done getting dressed she swung her book bag over her shoulder which was full of books for studying and a couple bags of ramen for Inuyasha. "Get on" he said as he bent over. Kagome then rapped her arms around the Inu's neck and hopped onto his back. The dog boy then leaped out of the window and into the well. Which took them back to Feudal Japan. As the two climbed out of the well Miroku and Sango came running over to greet them followed by Kirara and the little kitsune. "Took you two long enough!" said Sango as she caught her breathe "Kagome!" yelled the little kitsune Shippo who jumped into her arms as soon as she got off of Inuyasha's back. " "Hi Shippo" said Kagome as she gave him a hug. "Well since you two are back why don't we all head back to the village followed by Kirara and a big floating pink ball which was Shippo. Kaede was sitting outside the hut once they all reached the village "How are ye Kagome?" asked Kaede "I'm fine" Kagome replied I suppose we should start looking for the next shard of the jewel huh?" said Kagome "Yes ye should, only a couple more shards left to be found" Kaede said "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go already!" said Inuyasha impatiently All of them set out into the forest, and traveled until it became dark. "I don't think we should go any farther" said Sango "Its getting pretty dark." "Yeah I agree, lets make camp and get some rest" said Kagome as she began to unroll her sleeping bag. The others unrolled mats beside the fire and Inuyasha leaped into a tree to keep watch. Everyone fell asleep except Inuyasha who was still awake with eyes wandering and keeping watch. After awhile of watching for danger Inuyasha's golden eyes fell upon Kagome and he began to think of her. 'Shes so beautiful...' he thought 'Someday I will tell her how I feel and maybe spend my life with her, I love her so much' Lost in thought about Kagome he soon fell asleep and had a dream that he would never see Kagome again. The next morning Inuyasha awoke and jumped out of the tree to go wake up Kagome. But when Inuyasha came to her sleeping bag, there was nothing in it. She was gone...  
  
How is it so far?? I kno its kinda boring and choppy, but it will get better don't worry! ^_~ Oh and if you want please review! This is my first fanfic and I want to kno what other people think! Thanx!^_^ -Tenshi (Madeline) 


	2. Chapter 1

"Where is she!" Inuyasha growled loudly The others then woke up and had puzzled expressions on their faces. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku "Kagome is..is gone" he said slowly realizing how much it hurt him to have her gone and not knowing where she was. "What!?" "Wheres Kagome!" said Shippo who just woke up. "Uhhh.We really don't know shippo." Said Sango gently "Kagome!" the little kitsune yelled a tear went down his cheek. "Don't cry Shippo we'll find her." said Sango comforting him and giving him a hug. "Inuyasha, you should go and search the forest around our camp." Said Miroku "Good idea" said Inuyasha "You guys stay here and I'll be back" he ended and then jumped into a tree nearby leaping from tree to tree the dog demon began to skim the forest floor but there was no sign of Kagome anywhere. 'What and idiot! Where could she have gone!" Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I can't bear it if I lose another person that I love! I love her so much, but I never told her! I.I got to find her' But at that moment he caught the scent of an enemy who he hated beyond any other, 'Naraku' he whispered to himself And he could smell Kagome's scent very little but it was her alright. "Shit" he said to himself out loud "I have to warn the others and then go look for her" He quickly leaped back over to the others. "We have a problem" he began as he leaped out of the tree "I just caught a whiff of Naraku's scent and Kagome's, which means her disappearance has to do with Naraku" After Inuyasha finished all of the others had frightened looks on their faces. "Well we can't just stand here we have to look for her" said Inuyasha "I'll go ahead and you guys follow, his scent was coming from inside a cave so once you guys get to the cave wait outside for me. Alright" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all leaped onto the now fully sized Kirara and followed Inuyasha to the cave as fast as they could. Inuyasha finally reached the cave and ran inside. His footsteps echoed throughout the cave until he came to the end of the cave where he stopped dead in his tracks. There on the cave floor in front of him was a limp body that was very pale. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, he ran to the body held her in his arms and nuzzled his cheek against her cold one "Please don't be dead! I never got to tell you how I feel or spend the rest of my life with you like I always wanted too!" he said sadly "I love you Kagome! Don't leave me!" But the body did not move, a tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek and fell on to Kagome's. Footsteps then came from the other end of the cave. "Well, well, well, my plan worked, you actually came to save this pathetic human!" said a deep voice in the shadows. Out from the shadows came a man with long black hair, red eyes, and an evil smile on his face. He was followed by the deadly wasps that always did his bidding. And one of the wasps had the Shikon no tama. "Well its too late now! Your wench is dead!" he said maliciously Inuyasha layed down the limp body gently and got up on his feet. "How dare you!! You BASTARD!" he yelled and drew the tetsusaiga which then transformed. Inuyasha swung the tetsusaiga right through Naraku who then disappeared into thin air. The figure was just another one of Naraku's puppets. Inuyasha put the tetsusaiga back in its sheathe and walked over to the body lying on the ground and prayed that for his Kagome to be breathing, but once he reached the body there still was no movement. She was dead. Inuyasha's heart sank and hurt so much he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. Tears came streaming down his face which fell onto hers. Inuyasha bent over and kissed her cheek. Kagome..his Kagome was gone forever and he will never see her or hold her in his arms again.  
  
*tear* Isn't it sad!~_~ if you thought it was good or think it needs work please review! Thanx!^_^ -Tenshi (Madeline) 


End file.
